


a million dreams

by poppyharris



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Protectiveness, Yandere Characters, getting attacked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: aika dares to teach taro how to play the samisen, causing ayano to make a powerful enemy.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai, umeji kizuguchi/original female character
Kudos: 5





	a million dreams

"...and if you just brush your finger over that part there, it'll be a little higher." 

taro scrunched up his nose, pushing down on the string, causing aika to sigh and gently lift his finger. "careful now, don't snap the string."  
  


ayano saw red when she touched his finger. how dare she? how _DARE_ she?! ayano began to shake, her hands clenching. her senpai could do no wrong. who did she think she was? telling senpai he was messing up? stupid bitch doesn't know how to play. only senpai knows the right way. standing straight from the rail, ayano resisted the urge to just snap aika's neck, and instead, began to walk towards the exit.

time to dig up some dirt.

* * *

_please stop sending me pictures of your corkboard_

**find her.**

_i'm trying my best._

_as far as i can tell, she was in the light music club until around five months ago. she then resigned, citing that she wanted to start going home sooner. she doesn't go home sooner, she disappears from the cctv the moment she turns the corner near the gardening club._

**near the incinerator?**

_yes._

**does she hang around the delinquents?**

_it doesn't appear so. the bug you planted never has a female voice on it._

**track her.**

_ayano, you're asking a lot for very little in return._

**[IMG-1051]**

**saki miyu. blue panties.**

**track her.**

**answer me.**

_fine ayano. don't expect this to happen to happen every time you get jealous._

* * *

ayano stared at the little blip on her phone as it moved quickly through the halls of akademi. senpai was doing homework, shiromi was distracted by a meeting and ayano had a plan.

the school was still reeling from the murder of oka ruto in her own club room, so it wouldn’t be wise to murder aika if ayano still wanted to be as open with her box cutter as she had been. despite heavy stalking both by info and ayano, her digital footprint offered no kind of insight into her life or interests.

ayano was going to stab her. not badly, just a warning. she was going to drive her box cutter into aika’s shoulder, slash down, then run. a mask, gloves and some speedy spats were going to aid her on her quest.   
  
aika, strangely, didn’t have her instrument case on that day. ayano had wedged herself behind the vending machine during lunch to listen in on her conversation, and had overheard their discussion about it. apparently she’d left it with a friend.

some panting from outside told ayano that aika had arrived at her usual spot, seemingly out of breath. ayano stood up a little, gently opening the inward window of the drama club as to be looking at the girl’s back. 

ugh, her hair was in the way. it wasn’t incredibly long, but it just reached to her back, the exact area that ayano wanted to stab.   
  
aika was looking back and forth nervously, even looking over her shoulder, but ayano had quickly dropped back into a crouch under the frame before aika could see her.

  
the minutes ticked by on the little clock on the wall, but aika did not move, and continued looking left and right, as if waiting for-

“where have you been?!” 

ayano raised an eyebrow, hearing heavier footsteps approach the window. 

“councillor kept me in, kept asking me if i knew the difference between right and wrong.”

ayano’s eyes widened, wanting to dare to poke her head up to confirm that it really was umeji, being apologetic, to a musician? aika sighed, but seemed to forgive him, if the kissing was anything to go by.

ayano tightened her fingers around her box cutter, well, she had to make sure.   
  
time always seemed to slow when ayano was attacking, like her world was lagging. but she felt the satisfying tearing of skin as her cutter lodged deep into aika’s shoulder, causing her to lash out and push umeji, like it was him stabbing her. ayano tore the cutter down, slashing aika’s uniform and her skin, leaving a deep, blood gushing wound.   
  


ayano pulled her box cutter from aika, faintly aware of her screams. umeji had caught aika as the force of the cutter leaving her forced her forward, and was currently boring his eyes deep into ayano’s, recognition clear on his face, followed by him quickly gathering aika in his arms, and leaving the view of the window.

oh fuck. this wasn’t how it was meant to go. aika was supposed to be alone. ayano was meant to be running. umeji... why the fuck was umeji there? since when had he been dating-

ayano quickly threw her box cutter to the ground, removed the mask and threw it to the side. aika had been one of umeji’s only friends before osoro had come to the school. ayano remembered her being distraught when umeji began to replicate osoro, but aika had seemingly snapped back to being calm for the first day back. just around the same time ayano had gotten osana expelled.

it was all fitting into place now. aika clearly wanted a backup boyfriend in case osoro came back and forced umeji down an even more violent path. good thinking ayano, senpai does love smart girls.

ayano continued to ponder why aika was with umeji during her shower, and kept her head down as she passed by the deputy leaderless delinquents. they didn’t seem disturbed by the lack of umeji. or by the scream that was still ringing quietly in ayano’s ears.

blood was smeared on the drama club window, and had formed a small pool on the floor. bloody footprints and smears showed that umeji had carried aika inside, probably to the nurse’s office.

what a strange, strange couple, ayano thought as she watched senpai eat a packet of chippus.


End file.
